1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency synthesizer outlined in the preamble of claim 1.
The present invention further relates to a communication system and a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
J. Crols et al., describes in "A Single-Chip 900 MHz CMOS Receiver Front-End with High Performance Low-IF Topology", IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, vol. 30, No. 12, December 1995, pp 1483-1492, the realization of a fully integrated high performance receiver comprising an RF (Radio Frequency) frequency synthesizer for frequency down conversion. Apart from the required degree of integration of the several functional circuits in a communication device or system comprising such a frequency synthesizer one of the major problems not addressed by Crols et al. is the relatively high power consumption of the frequency synthesizer(s).